


Who you gonna call?

by MisguidedGhost



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Sleep Deprivation, but in a cute way, cuteness, i don't know how to tag, i got the idea from an au prompt, just two cute lil avocados
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisguidedGhost/pseuds/MisguidedGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt : "it's 3 am and I'm still in the library studying for finals and I'm losing my grip on reality and I think I just saw a ghost"</p><p>Basically, Matt studies to much, is exhausted and thinks there is a ghost with him. Foggy's there to save him from his sleep deprived self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who you gonna call?

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first fanfic I post here, I just want to apologize for any typos and bad tenses (it's unbeta'd :/) because english isn't my first language and btw, let's just pretend libraries stay open 24/7 because, really, who cares? (may be you do, sorreh), I just wanted to write a cute lil fic about my two babies avocados. Don't hesitate to comment if there is something "wrong" (the way I write my sentences or dialogs or stuff like that) or if you liked it. xxx

Foggy buried his head in his pillow and groaned. He decided to ignore his phone buzzing and turned away. But the person who was calling wasn't having any of it and his phone kept buzzing furiously. His hand groped around his night stand before finding it on the floor. The bright light of the screen made him squint, and he had to try a couple of times before answering.

" 'llo?", he said in a drowsy voice, and he was ready to go back to sleep, his eyelids were heavy and his bed was warm..

"Foggy?", the voice whispered at the other end of the phone.

He snapped his eyes right open and sit on his bed.

"Matt?", he looked at the time on his digital clock and he couldn't believe his best friend was calling him at 3am, "Where are you?"

The last time Foggy had seen Matt, it was for lunch. The finals were coming up, and they were so busy studying, they had barely time to see each other like they used to. Foggy had proposed to spend the afternoon together but Matt needed to leave at 2pm to go with his Spanish study group. Foggy went eventually study with Marci, and when he went back to their room at 9pm, Matt wasn't there. He decided to wait for him to go grab a bite, but half an hour later, he was snoring like a baby.

"I'm at the library," Matt was still whispering, "can you come and get me?"

Foggy frowned. Matt sounded like he was scared, and Matt was never scared.

"Matt, what's going on?", he was starting to worry and he tried to put his shoes on with only one hand.

"I think.. I think there's someone here. With me."

Foggy paused, bend over his leg, his hand shaking, "Did they threaten you?"

"No.. No. Foggy, there's someone here, but it's not a real someone."

Now he sounded completely deluded and Foggy let go of his shoes.

"Not a real someone? What does that even mean Matt?"

"I think there is a ghost with me", Matt's voice was slightly shaky, "I can feel someone in the room with me."

"Ok," Foggy was trying to analyze the situation. It was 3 in the morning, Matt was at the library and a ghost was with him. Normal Tuesday. "Matt, listen to me, you need to remember that when there's something strange in your neighborhood, who you gonna call?

"Foggy.."

"No, not me, the Ghostbusters, duh!"

"FOGGY!", Matt sounded irritated and Foggy realized he needed to make him leave the library before he had a nervous breakdown.

"Ok, I need you to gather your stuff and go outside the library, I'm coming to get you."

"But.."

"IF there is a ghost with you, which is really unlikely but whatever, it's probably the ghost of a student who was studying too hard for their finals and died there. They're trying to make you leave so you don't share the same fate and can have some rest. I'm pretty sure it's a nice ghost, like Casper, ok?"

"Ok. Ok, I'm leaving now. Can.. can I keep you on the phone?"

"I'm not leaving you buddy, I'll always be with you, keep talking to me, I'm on my way." 

He put his second shoes on and left immediately. He couldn't let Matt on his own tonight. He had literally lost track of time and he was so sleep deprived that he was imagining ghost around him. That didn't sound at all like the Matthew he knew.

They kept talking on the phone and Matt told him about his afternoon. He had studied all day, fell asleep around 10pm and woke up at 3am, when he called. Foggy could hear the tiredness of his voice, and his heart broke a little. Matt always looked like a mess when the finals were coming. He was studying too hard and sleeping not sufficiently. Even when Foggy was trying to get him to think about something else for a day, he couldn't get his head out of his study notes.

When he finally arrived, Matt was there trembling. Foggy gave him his scarf and put a protective arm around his friend's shoulders to lead him back to their room.

"So, how's our ghost? Did he try to scare you by repeating "student loans, student loans, student loans"?"

Matt snorted and sigh heavily, "Don't mock me Fogs, I'm pretty sure there was someone there with me."

"It's almost 4am Matt, by that time, NORMAL people do stuff like sleeping, not studying incessantly until their brain explodes and they think there is a ghost with them. You need to relax a little, and take a break, and before you grumble like an old little man, because you do that, yes, I don't give you a choice, it's an obligation and the jury agrees."

Foggy still had his arm around Matt, and the latter slumped his head on his shoulder and nodded. He knew that it was the tiredness of Matt, but he couldn't help but blushing and hugged more tightly his friend. He wanted to make the most of the closeness before the next morning when they'll live their lives like nothing happened. He could feel Matt's nose near his neck, so every time he was exhaling, it sent shivers down his spine. Foggy's crush was recent, even though he had been subjugated by Matt's handsomeness when they met a year ago. He started being fond of everything Matt was doing. The way he said his name, when he laughed and his eyes crinkled, the way his hand was gripping around his elbow when they were walking together. It was all those little things that made Foggy wish Matt would stay with him forever. He couldn't imagine Matt reciprocated his feelings romantically, and he was kind of okay with that, but he still needed him as a (best) friend, so he kept his mouth shup at all time.

They arrived home, and Matt left himself fall onto his mattress, dragging Foggy with him.

"Oh no no buddy, we need you to get you out of your clothes", Foggy said trying to stand up and take Matt's coat off, but Matt was not helping at all. He finally took off his sweater, and Foggy turned away blushing. He knew Matt couldn't see him, but still.

"If you just want to see me naked Foggy, your tactic is shit", Matt laughed and yawned at the same time. He wiggled his way out his pants, and put on his pajamas. Foggy did the same and was ready to slump in his bed when Matt's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Foggy, I think there is..", Matt tried to sing but he was off key and half asleep, "an invisible man, sleeping in your bed.."

"Don't worry.. I ain't afraid of no ghost."

A long silence was followed by their laughter, tears in the corner of their eyes, and they both fell back on Matt's bed, tired and breathless.

"I don't have the energy to go to my bed rigth now, uuurgh."

"You don't have to," Matt was serious and Foggy's heart accelerated, "I mean.. if you want to, you can sleep here. I'm willing to share my blanket and my bed with you. After all, you save me from a terrible ghost, that's the least I can do, right?"  
Foggy snorted, "You damn right, now let me have some space, I'm almost on the floor Murdock."

Matt shuffled the blanket over them, and they huddled together to share the heat. Foggy waited until he was sure Matt was sleeping to disable both of their alarm clocks. They deserved both some sleep after a night like this. 

Later in his sleep, Matt hugged Foggy tightly, and when he woke up the next morning, he didn't let go.


End file.
